hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hetalian☆Jet
Hetalian☆Jet (ヘタリアン☆ジェット Hetarian☆Jetto) is the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle, as well as the fourth ending theme overall for the anime series Hetalia. and was written to reflect Italian culture. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy and is used as the ending theme starting at Episode 121. Lyrics Kanji= 「ヴェー!俺のロケット なぜか煙でるんだけど~ 良かったら乗っていかない? 行くよ~~♪」 せいいっぱいの声で チャオ!チャオ! 地球(ほし)を飛び越え ヘタリアン☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう オップラー!オップラー! 今日は誰とであえるのかな ヘタリア きらきらの星屑を たくさん集めて とびっきり美味しい パスタを作ろう☆ 新しいであいに ブラ~ヴォ!ブラ~ヴォ! セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 流れ星たどって チャオ!チャオ! 宙(そら)にお絵かき ヘタリアン☆ジェット 気分次第で アンダーレ!アンダーレ! 次はどこにたどりつくかな ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だぁ!! パスタとワインと 歌とダンスで ごあいさつ☆ 「ワレワレは地球人でありまーす♪」 言葉がちがくても プレーゴ プレーゴ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「うわぁ!いっぱい集まってきたよ~ てんやわんや てんやわんや!」 すっごいムチャぶりふられたってー 歌をうたっちゃおー ほらかいけつだよ♪ 「悩みなんかふっとぶよ~!せ~の♪」 Do re mi fa sol la si do re 声を合わせて チャオ!チャオ! 地球(ほし)が近づくよ ヘタリアン☆ジェット スピードあげて オップラー!オップラー! どんな明日が待ってるのかな ヘタリア みんながいる場所を たくさん周って とびっきり最高な 友だち増えた~ 「ふおぉぉぉ!宇宙からみた地球も、みんなつながってるんだ~☆」 手と手を繋いで ブラ~ヴォ!ブラ~ヴォ! セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Ve~! Ore no roketto nazeka kemuri derundakedo~ Yokattara notte ikanai? Ikuyo~~♪” Seiippai no koe de chao! Chao! Hoshi wo tobikoe Hetalian ☆ jetto Seiippai odorou oppura-! Oppura-! Kyou wa dare to deaeru no kana Hetalia Kirakira no hoshikuzu wo Takusan atsumete Tobikkiri oishii Pasuta wo tsukurou ☆ Atarashii deai ni bura~vo! Bura~vo! Sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia Nagareboshi tadotte chao! Chao! Sora ni oekaki Hetalian ☆ jetto Kibun shidai de anda-re! Anda-re! Tsugi wa doko ni tadoritsuku kana Uchuusen to souguu da-!! Pasuta to wain to Uta to dansu de Goaisatsu ☆ “Wareware wa chikyuujin dearima-su♪” Kotoba ga chigakutemo pure-go Pure-go Sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia “Uwa-! Ippai atsumatte kita yo~ Tenyawanya tenyawanya!” Suggoi muchaburi furaretatte- Uta o utacchao- hora kaiketsu dayo♪ “Nayami nanka futtobu yo~! Se~no♪” Do re mi fa sol la si do re Koe wo awasete chao! Chao! Hoshi ga chikadzuku yo Hetalian ☆ jetto Supi-do agete oppura-! Oppura-! Donna ashita ga matteruno kana Hetalia Minna ga iru basho wo Takusan mawatte Tobikkiri saikou na Tomodachi fueta~ “Fuoooo! Uchuu kara mita chikyuu mo, minna tsunagatterunda~☆” Te to te wo tsunaide bura~vo! Bura~vo Sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Ve~! I don’t know why smoke is coming out of my rocket, But would you like to hop on board? Let’s go~~♪” With our loudest voices CIAO! CIAO! Fly beyond the earth HETALIAN☆JET Let’s dance with all our might OP LÀ! OP LÀ! I wonder who we’ll meet today HETALIA The twinkling stardust Let’s collect lots of it And make an amazingly Delicious pasta☆ To a new encounter BRAVO! BRAVO! And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Follow the shooting star CIAO! CIAO! Draw pictures in the sky HETALIAN☆JET Depending on my mood ANDARE! ANDARE! I wonder where we will end up next HETALIA We have encountered a spaceship!! With pasta and wine And songs and dance We shall say our greetings☆ “We are Earthlings, yes Sir♪” Even though we speak different languages PREGO PREGO And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA “Woah! So many of them gathered here~ Busy busy messy messy!” Even when I’m made to do many unreasonable things~ I’ll just sing a song~ See? It all worked out♪ “All your worries will be gone~! Here we go♪” Do re mi fa sol la si do re Let’s chime in together CIAO! CIAO! The earth is getting close HETALIAN☆JET We start speeding up OP LÀ! OP LÀ! I wonder what kind of tomorrow awaits us HETALIA In a place where everyone is present I ran around a lot And made the best And most amazing friends~ “Whooooo! When you look at the earth from space, everyone is connected too~☆” Hold our hands together BRAVO! BRAVO! And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Album This song was released on July 24, 2015, on the album Hetalian☆Jet, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Micronations☆Jet. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Alternate Versions Much like its predecessors, alternative versions of the song will be included on CDs with the limited-edition releases of the Hetalia: The World Twinkle DVDs. Most alternate versions took the form of covers sung by the other characters, which would all be collected in the CD set Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best. *Sealand, Wy, and Seborga (Hetalian☆Jet album) *South Italy (Romano) (Volume 1 limited edition) *France (Volume 1 limited edition) *Russia (Volume 1 limited edition) *Japan (Volume 2 limited edition) *England (Volume 2 limited edition) *China (Volume 2 limited edition) *Germany (Volume 3 limited edition) *America (Volume 3 limited edition) *Prussia (Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best album) Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet